And Just Like That, Oppurtunity Knocks
by Gadrielle
Summary: Lorsque Hermione Granger perd petit-ami, travail et se trouve au fond du gouffre financièrement, une opportunité hors du commun se présente à elle. UA
1. Chapter 1

Hello le peuple! Je sais, ça fait un quart de siècle que j'ai disparu de la circulation... M'enfin me voilà de retour après une longue convalescence! J'ai donc décidé-encore une fois- de poster une nouvelle fic, il s'agit d'une UA. C'est la première fois que je fais ça donc j'espère que ça vous plaira! :) Voili, voilou je vous laisse à votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il m'est toujours précieux ;)

* * *

Avachie dans son grand lit de chez Ikea, Hermione Granger se demandait comment sa vie avait pu basculer comme ça. Caressant distraitement la tête de sa chienne Prada, la jeune femme faisait le point de sa misérable petite vie d'assistante d'éditeur. Elle avait toujours eue une passion dévorante pour les livres, perdait au fil des années son cercle d'amis qui lui reprochait d'être trop souvent plongée dans ses bouquins et de passer à côté de sa vie. Elle s'en mordait les doigts à présent. Ils avaient raison bien sûr. Mais ça elle ne s'en rendait que trop tard. Oui, c'était trop tard maintenant que son petit-ami l'avait quittée pour un mannequin suédois dont les jambes mesuraient sa taille à elle toute entière. Mais qu'importe. Si ce looser préférait la quantité à la qualité, qu'à cela ne tienne. Il ne la méritait pas. Ausitôt cette idée dans la tête la jeune femme fondit, encore une fois, en larmes. Bon sang comment ce débile profond avait pu gâcher trois ans de sa vie ? Il l'avait jetée comme une chaussette trop puante pour être lavée. Comme une malpropre, comme si c'était de sa faute à elle s'il ne savait pas réfléchir avec son cerveau et non avec son entre-jambes. Par dessus le marché elle avait un boulot minable, une vie sociale minable, un compte en banque minable et se faisait menacer d'expulsion pour factures impayées depuis des mois. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Quand elle était petite, la jeune femme rêvait de devenir peintre à la renomée mondiale. Que nenni. Son talent de peintre, elle ne l'avait jamais mis à profit et le regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui. Bien sûr elle aurait pu contacter son ami Harry Potter qui était agent, mais elle ne voulait pas jouer de cette relation et profiter du jeune homme. Résultat, plus de petit-ami et dans quelques temps plus d'appartement. C'était indéniable, elle allait se retrouver à la rue. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le réveil de sa chambre qui semblait la narguer et lui dire _''C'est l'heure d'aller traîner tes grosses fesses dans un travail que tu détestes chérie''_. Elle le balança tout simplement contre le mur de sa minuscule chambre et se dirigea vers sa petite salle de bain. Oui petite, comme son existence. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et frotta ses yeux de ses poings. Comme si ça allait la réveiller. Elle se doucha et entreprit de s'habiller. Elle piocha les premiers vêtements qui lui passaient sous la main, elle s'en fichait de son apparence, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait rencontrer l'amour de sa vie dehors. Se jugeant un tout petit peu plus réveillée elle se prépara un café corsé et s'assit sur son canapé, café dans la main, Philip Morris dans l'autre. La jeune femme termina son café et écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier puis se leva, enfila sa veste et sortit pour se rendre sur son lieu de travail.

Arrivée devant la maison d'édition de Fleury &amp; Bott, la jeune femme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme,comme si elle était un agneau qu'on menait à l'abattoir puis poussa les portes pour entrer. La première secrétaire commença à cracher son venin dès lors que la jeune femme franchit le seuil de la porte. Cette blonde peroxydée aux seins gonflables, dénuée de cerveau, _osait_ lui faire des remarques sur sa tenue vestimentaires ? Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Hermione lui lança un regard aussi froid que la Sibérie, en remettant sa vengeance à plus tard.

Sur son bureau était empilées des tas de manuscrits qu'elle devait lire. On aurait dit que quelqu'un essayait de reproduire le quartier de Manhattan. Charmant. Elle poussa de nouveau un soupir et s'affala sur son fauteuil et commença à lire les manuscrits. Au bout d'une petite demie heure de tranquillité, le patron d'Hermione déboula dans son bureau en furie.

« Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous Granger ?! Où sont les comptes rendus des manuscrits que je vous avait demandé pour AUJOURD'HUI ?! Votre... Incompétence est stupéfiante !»

La jeune femme ne daigna même pas lever la tête de son bureau, l'ignorant royalement.

« Granger vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle ?! »

« Hein ? »

« Est ce qu'au moins vous écoutez ce que je dis ? »

« Hein, hein. » Répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Le patron de celle-ci se pencha sur son bureau et attrapa la feuille qu'elle griffonnait distraitement. En voyant son contenu- un portrait de sa personne représenté avec des cornes de Diable-le patron vira au rouge et commença à sortir du bureau en chiffonnant la feuille.

« Je suis désolée ! » S'exclama Hermione en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, comme essayant de contrôler le flot de paroles qui en sortait.

« Désolée ?... Désolée c'est très loin du compte.»Dit-il lentement, en revenant sur ses pas.

« D'accord. »Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme mais avec malgré tout un regard noir. « Je vous passe le remix. Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché chacune des précieuses secondes où j'ai travaillé pour quelqu'un d'aussi égocentrique, nul et immoral que vous. Un raté qui passe ses journées à s'empiffrer de Viagra et à s'envoyer en l'air avec des filles de l'âge de ses enfants. »

« Débarrassez votre bureau. Vous êtes virée. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

La jeune femme s'affala sur son bureau et soupira ostensiblement. Elle se décida à ramasser et quitter son bureau sans aucun regard en arrière ni un regret. Elle passa les portes de la maison d'édition et inspira profondément avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se dirigea d'un pas étonnamment joyeux chez elle, heureuse de retrouver Prada. En arrivant chez elle, elle balança son carton dans un coin de la pièce à vivre et alla se préparer une bonne tasse de café. Elle donna à manger à Prada et retourna s'affaler sur son canapé, tout en réfléchissant à son avenir professionnel. Elle n'avait plus d'avenir professionnel. Rien. Nada. Niet. Le néant. _''Bon j'ai raté ma vie, j'ai besoin de décompresser un peu''_ pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva d'un bond, alla chercher son DVD préféré, 'Le monde de Charlie', prit un pot de Ben &amp; Jerry's, ses fidèles cigarettes, sa boîte de mouchoirs et mit son film en route. Cependant, tout au long du film, la jeune femme ne cessait de pleurer pour un rien. Les nerfs en pelotes sûrement. Elle était pathétique la voilà qui faisait ce qu'elle détestait faire le plus. Pleurer. Pleurer c'est nul se disait-elle. Pleurer c'est pour les faibles. Pleurer c'est de la perte de temps. Pourquoi pleurer alors qu'il y avait tellement de choses à faire dans la vie. Bon, misérable la vie mais tout de même. Tout en se mouchant d'une manière très élégante, Hermione, prit alors une décision sans appel : elle allait reprendre le chaos qui lui servait de vie en main. Trouver un boulot qui paie mais surtout qui lui plaît, payer ses dettes et surtout trouver un petit copain ! Elle éteignit sa télé une fois son film finit et alla se coucha, des résolutions plein la tête.

Malheureusement force était de constater que ses résolutions tombaient lamentablement à l'eau. À peine eut elle ouvert les yeux, les événements de la veille la ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité. Elle se leva sur les coup de onze heures et se dirigea, tel un zombie, marchant à tâtons vers sa machine à dosette pour préparer son café, l'esprit embrumé. La première goutte de café avalé, la première taffe de cigarette inhalée, achevèrent de réveiller la brune.

Elle passa ainsi sa matinée à flâner, ne sachant par où commencer sa 'nouvelle vie'. Elle sortit acheter son journal quotidien et sa baguette de pain, toujours fidèle à ses origines françaises.

En rentrant chez elle, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle trouva son meilleur ami devant le pas de sa porte.

«Dan ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! »

«Bonjour Hermy chérie ! Je suis content de te revoir. »

« Oh moi aussi ! Entre voyons, ne reste pas là. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement de la jeune femme qui mit en route du café. Elle était vraiment stupéfaite de voir celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère chez elle. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu remontait à la fin de ses études.

« Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Demanda Hermione en souriant.

« En fait c'est plutôt moi qui vais faire quelque chose pour toi ma chère. » Répondit-il avec un air mystérieux.

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Elle fronça les sourcils totalement perdue.

« J'ai appris que tu avais perdu ton boulot hier mon chat ? »

« Attend. Comment tu sais ça toi ?! J'en ai parlé à personne ! » s'exclama-t-elle ébahie.

« Je sais tout ma chérie. Bref, ça tombe plutôt bien que tu ais perdu ce boulot minable-sans vouloir te vexer hein- parce que j'ai un petit quelque chose à te proposer. Et je pense que tu vas tellement aimer ce que je m'apprête à te dire que tu voudras sûrement me couvrir de Vogues jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

« Allez accouche ! »

« Bon il se trouve que j'ai une _connaissance_ , qui connaît la connaissance d'une connaissance, qui est disons plutôt bien placée dans le monde du show-biz. »

« Une connaissance hein ? » lui dit-elle taquine.

« Oui c'est juste un ami. » dit-il en balayant la main. « Enfin, il recherche une assistante pour quelqu'un de _très très _important. Allez devine qui c'est ! » dit-il en tapant des mains comme un gosse de cinq ans le matin de Noël.

« Euh je sais pas... Michael Jackson ?... » demanda Hermione prudemment.

« Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Ce type est à l'état de décomposition intense voire de squelette au moment où je te parle. Non, cherche encore. »

« Dan tu me les brises, dis moi ! »

« Non cherche. »

« D'accord. » souffla-t-elle. « James Brown ? John Lennon ? Pete Doherty ? » énuméra-t-elle.

« Bordel pourquoi tu choisis que des chanteurs _morts_ ? »

« Bah non Pete Doherty est toujours vivant ! »

« Mouais c'est tout comme. Qui se soucie de cette loque après tout ? Bon je vais te mettre sur la voie et si tu ne trouves, je t'arrache la tête, compris ? »

« Charmant. »

« Bon _il_ est très connu surtout depuis ces trois dernières années. _Il_ est blond, et est également connu pour ses nombreuses relations avec la gente féminine. »

« Quoi ? C'est _tout ?!_ Ça peut être _n'importe qui_ enfin ! »

« Bon tu sais quoi je vais te laisser mariner encore un petit moment. Pour te punir de ton déplorable manque d'intérêt pour la presse people. »

« Mais non Dan tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Et puis tu sais très bien que je déteste ces conneries. »dit Hermione hystérique.

« Je vais me gêner mon chou. » dit Dan en se frottant les mains d'un air machiavélique. «Bon il faut que je retourne bosser, ça va être la fin de ma pause déjeuner. À bientôt chérie! Oh et essaye de bien t'habiller pour demain » Et il sortit de l'appartement d'Hermione sans plus de cérémonie.

« Dan ! Revient ici tout de suite ! » Hurla Hermione en se ruant à sa suite. « Tu vas me le payer cher sale pourriture ! »

Elle retourna chez elle et claqua la porte montrant son agacement pour son soi disant meilleur ami. Le traître ! Il osait venir la faire tourner en bourrique sans lui dire quoique ce soit par la suite. Elle allait se venger. Pour sûr. Elle se prépara un café pris son paquet de Philip Morris et s'installa devant un épisode du Oprah Winfrey Show. Lassée, elle se dirigea vers son petit atelier et reprit la toile qu'elle avait laissé à l'abandon. Elle se souvint du jour où elle l'avait commencée. La souffrance qu'elle avait éprouvé. La solitude qui la tenaillait. Elle passa le reste de la journée à peindre et à se demander qui pouvait bien être la personnalité dont parlait Dan. Elle passa par les théories les plus improbables. Avec des personnalités morte cela va de soi. Elle passa ainsi le reste de sa journée à chercher le mystérieux blond, amateur de gente féminine, en vain. Lorsqu'elle s'était redressée pour arrêter de peindre, elle n'avait pas remarqué les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues blafardes. Elle les essuya d'un geste furtif de peur que quelqu'un la surprenne peut être. Elle essaya d'appeler Dan sur son portable mais tombait toujours sur sa messagerie.

_« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Daniel Murdock, si je ne vous réponds pas c'est que soit je ne veux pas, soit je ne peux pas, soit je suis mort. Dans tout les cas laissez votre message et je verrais si je vous rappel ou non. Biiiip » ._Le con.

« Salut Dan, répond s'il te plaît, j'ai trouvé qui était la personne chez qui tu voulais m'offrir ce poste. Je ne te le dirais pas ici. Donc RAPPEL moi. Bisous de moi ! »

Bien sûr Hermione n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait, ce n'était que du bluff. Mais ça il n'était pas obligé de le savoir, n'est ce pas ? Elle resta donc pendant près de deux heures le regard rivé sur son Iphone, ses ongles peints en noir tapotant nerveusement dessus, attendant l'appel de son traître de meilleur ami. Au lieu de cela elle sursauta quand elle entendit des coups discrets tapés à sa porte. Elle se leva d'un bond s'attendant à trouver Dan sur le pas de sa porte et à l'incendier mais fut déçue quand elle aperçut un coursier.

« Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Granger ? » demanda-t-il en lisant une note.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai un colis pour vous de la part de Mr Murdock. Il me faudrait une signature ici s'il vous plaît. »

La jeune femme obtempéra, récupéra son paquet et referma sa porte. Elle avança jusque dans son salon et s'installa sur son canapé adoré, se demandant ce que pouvait être ce paquet et pourquoi Dan lui aurait-il envoyé au lieu de venir lui même. Elle ouvrit donc l'emballage d'une main fébrile et y trouva un tailleur noir Givenchy ainsi qu'une paire de Giuseppe Zanotti vertigineuse. La jeune fille poussa un cri de stupéfaction totale et sembla remarquer un petit papier qui accompagnait le colis.

_Pour ton entretien. _

_Tu seras sublime et comme on dit chez nous, _

_MERDE ! _

_Un chauffeur passera te prendre à 8h30. _

_Bises. Dan._

quoi?

Quoi ?

QUOI ? C'est tout ? Comment allait-elle aller où que ce soit avec _ça _?! Tiens, tiens, un chauffeur ? Rien que ça. La brune se releva vivement, attrapa son paquet de clopes, Philip mon ami. ''Tu me ne décevras jamais toi au moins''. Déverrouilla son Iphone, alla dans son journal d'appel, composa le numéro de Dan et appela. Une tonalité. Deux tonalités. Trois tonalités. Messagerie. Merde.

« Dan c'est _encore _moi. Rappel moi. Tout de suite. Ou je te t'écorche vif. Bisous. » Elle raccrocha. Poussa un cri de frustration recomposa le numéro de son meilleur ami. Tombant directement sur la messagerie cette fois-ci. Re-merde. Elle allait le massacrer. Le plus vite serait le mieux.

« DANIEL MURDOCK ! DÉCROCHE CE PUTAIN DE TÉLÉPHONE TOUT DE SUITE! ».

Elle raccrocha de nouveau et se laissa tomber à côté de Prada qui bailla élégamment. Caressant distraitement sa tête elle essaya encore de chercher son hypothétique-futur-patron. En vain. Si il y avait une chose qu'Hermione détestait c'était la presse à scandale. Untel emprisonné pour conduite en état d'ivresse. Travaux d'intérêt généraux pour untel pour violence sur un paparazzi. Elle ne pouvait pas sentir ses gosses de riches à qui on avait tout offert dès la naissance. Elle ne les jalousait pas non. Du tout. Bon il était vrai que sa vie n'avait rien de palpitant mais quand même. C'étaient des gens pathétiques voilà tout. Oui, pathétiques. La brune se releva de son canapé en poussant un énième soupir et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre. Elle enfila un boxer rose, un t-shirt XXL à l'effigie de Kurt Cobain, noua ses longues boucles en un chignon désordonné et se glissa dans son lit pour être au top pour le lendemain.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnjouwr le Fwrance! Comment allez vous?

Je suis honorée de vous faire savoir que vous trouverez ci-dessous le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. *tapote nerveusement du pied* Que dire, que dire... AH oui! En ce qui concerne mon autre Fic Hell and Damnation, sachez que je m'y remet lentement mais sûrement, donc pas d'affolement parmi les troupes, je ne compte toujours pas abandonner. En raison de plusieurs soucis de santé, j'ai un peu délaissé ma passion de l'écriture ces derniers temps... Ne vous en faites pas, je me suis par avance auto-flagellée, tout ça rien que pour vos beaux yeux! Breeef, je ne vous ennuis pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture. Oh et sachez que j'ai récemment contracté une maladie particulièrement destructrice qui s'appel "grippe-review". Avec ce nom équivoque, comprenez par là que si je n'ai pas beaucoup de Reviews, je mords très facilement. (Ce ne sont pas du tout des menaces...) Hahaha! Allez bonne lecture! :*

* * *

Draco Malfoy se laissa tomber dans son canapé style Louis XVI et poussant un soupir. Il était exténué. Mais tout de même assez content par la contrat qu'il venait de signer aujourd'hui. Un contrat d'exclusivité de deux ans pour Armani. Rien que ça. Il était vrai que sa journée n'avait pas été toute rose mais ce petit détail était une grande victoire en blond se dirigea vers son bar, se versa un verre de Whisky et se repositionna dans son canapé. Il ferma les yeux et attrapa son paquet de Camel glissé dans la poche arrière de son jean, cala le tube de tabac entre ses fines lèvres, alluma l'embout à l'aide de Zippo et souffla la première taffe. Enfin une journée qui s'achevait dans les règles de l'art. Il allait rencontrer sa nouvelle assistante demain. La dernière s'était enfuie au bout de deux semaines à peine. Petite joueuse. La plupart réussissaient à tenir au moins un mois. Elle n'avait semble-t-il par supporté les griefs de son patron. Elle devait s'attendre à passer sous le bureau et obtenir un pass dans le monde du show-biz. Pauvre fille. Bon il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? À devenir riche et célèbre parce qu'elle avait couché avec l'illustre Draco Malfoy ? N'importe quoi. Le blond ne s'embêtait pas avec ce genre de futilités. Il les engageaient, les amadouaient puis couchait avec pour ensuite les mettre à la porte. Rien de plus simple. En attendant il était quand même bien pressé de rencontrer la petite nouvelle. Différente des autres à ce que lui dit avait la connaissance de Blaise. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne ressemble pas à un thon. Le blond se leva en soufflant et traîna sa carcasse vers son immense salle de bain. Il pénétra dans la somptueuse pièce et se déshabilla lentement. Il se fit couler un bain et se scruta dans le grand miroir qui surplombait ses doubles vasques. Il se trouvait beau. Cependant ce n'était ni du narcissisme, ni de la vanité. C'était juste un constat. Oui, un simple constat. Quand la baignoire fut remplie, le jeune homme se glissa dedans en poussant un râle de bien être. Ses pensées se tournèrent vite vers le déjeuner prévu avec ses parents le lendemain. À chaque fois c'était la même chose. À savoir : sa mère qui se contentait de lui demander quand il leur ramènerait une fiancée, son père qui lui disait au contraire de profiter au maximum avant de finir impuissant et sa grand mère maternelle qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'une roturière entre dans la famille. Il avait vraiment une famille de dingues.

Au bout d'une heure et voyant que l'eau refroidissait, le blond sorti de l'eau, se sécha et enfila un pantalon de pyjama. Il aimait dormir torse nu. Il se glissa dans son lit en appréhendant la journée du lendemain.

* * *

Se retournant pour ce qui lui semblait être la vingtième fois, Hermione ne trouvait pas le sommeil. C'était toujours comme ça, dès qu'elle était stressée, elle était insomniaque. En comprenant qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil de sitôt, la brune se leva pour aller se préparer une tasse de thé. Elle attrapa son paquet de Philip Morris, sa tasse de thé fumante et s'installa devant 'American Beauty'. C'était l'un de ses films préférés. Elle avait toujours voulu être comme Lester Burnham, le personnage principal, reprendre sa vie en main et se foutre de tout. Enfin sauf ce qui était de vouloir se prendre une balle dans la tête. Vers cinq heures du matin elle sentit le sommeil l'emmener. Deux heures plus tard elle se réveilla en sursaut et scruta sa pendule. Celle-ci affichait sept heures. Elle alla se laver, démêla sa longue tignasse qu'elle sécha et attacha ensuite en une queue de cheval haute et se dirigea vers le paquet que son meilleur ami lui avait envoyé. Elle caressa le tailleur Givenchy du bout des doigts et se décida à l'enfiler. Elle se maquilla légèrement et enfila sa paire de Zanotti. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir elle ne se reconnut pas. Elle ressemblait à une femme d'affaires très sexy. Elle s'amusa à faire des moues exagérées devant le miroir, attrapa une cigarette qu'elle cala entre ses lèvres rouge carmin et souffla la fumée de façon condescendante. Un klaxon la fit sursauter. Elle se pencha par dessus son balcon et vit un chauffeur avec des gants blancs debout près d'un voiture noire aux vitres fumées. Fébrile, la jeune femme attrapa son sac à main noir, son Iphone, ses cigarettes et sorti de chez elle. En arrivant en bas, le chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière en hochant la tête.

« Bonjour »dit la brune. Elle monta à l'arrière de la voiture sans avoir obtenu de réponse et souffla pour évacuer son stress et détailla l'habitacle. Sièges en cuir beige, mini-bar, et plein de boutons. Elle essaya de combattre sa nature curieuse mais n'y parvint pas. _'Tiens le bouton bleu à quoi peut-il servir ?'_ elle avait l'impression d'avoir cinq ans. Elle pressa sur ledit bouton et un bruit au niveau de ses pied la fit sursauter. Elle se pencha en avant et un bac rempli d'eau fumante coulissa. Elle appuya de nouveau sur le bouton et le bac disparut. Elle avisa un autre bouton rouge. _'Rouge=danger'_ pensa-t-elle. Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'appuyer dessus, la voiture s'arrêta. Le chauffeur baissa la vitre séparant l'avant de la voiture de l'habitacle.

« Dès que vous sortez, vous foncez tête baissée dans la foule, d'accord Miss Granger ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Euh oui, d'accord. » La brune n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus que sa portière s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant apparaître un employé en costume et une foule de photographes derrière lui.

« Comment vous appelez vous mademoiselle ? »

« Vous travaillez pour Mr Malfoy ? »

« Êtes vous sa petite amie ? »

_'Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel?'_ pensa la brune alors qu'elle atteignait enfin le hall de l'immeuble. Elle arrangea ses cheveux qui s'étaient débraillés pendant la bataille. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de l'accueil où une blonde plantureuse était au téléphone.

« Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, j'ai rendez vous à 8h30 avec le directeur. » lui dit-elle une fois que la blonde eut raccroché.

« Oui Mademoiselle Granger, Mr Malfoy vous attend dans son bureau, c'est le dernier étage. On vous conduira à lui une fois là haut. » lui répondit Blondie avec un sourire hypocrite collé aux lèvres.

La brune se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Elle commençait à être réellement stressée là, tout de suite. Une fois les portes de l'ascenseurs ouvertes, elle pénétra dedans et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Elle avait les mains moites maintenant. Et en plus ses talons lui faisaient mal. Voilà pourquoi elle ne mettait jamais ces trucs ! Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin laissant apparaître une autre blonde assise derrière un somptueux bureau en verre. Des tableaux abstraits étaient accrochés dans le long couloir, on se serait cru dans une galerie d'art. Hermione alla vers le bureau de la blonde et se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence.

« Bonjour je suis... »

« Oui, Hermione Granger » lui répondit Blondie Numéro 2 d'un voix sèche, en la scrutant de haut en bas. « Mr Malfoy vous attends dans son bureau. Suivez moi. » Elle l'emmena vers un couloir où étaient disposés des sièges.

« Attendez ici. » lui ordonna-t-elle en pénétrant dans une pièce.

Hermione tiqua. _'Elle ne connaissent pas la politesse ici où quoi ?'_

La blonde sortit du bureau et lui fit un geste pour lui signifier de rentrer dans le bureau. La brune rentra alors dans la grande pièce en scrutant chaque recoin. Le tout était blanc, de la moquette au plafond. Un bureau en verre de la taille d'un table à manger trônait au milieu de la pièce ainsi qu'un grand sofa et ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'Hermione Le vit. Un homme debout près de la grande baie vitrée. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond hors du commun, proche du blanc, une carrure assez athlétique et de larges épaules. Il semblait mesurer dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix au moins. À ce moment là Hermione se sentit toute petite face à l'homme. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de la brune, elle se racla donc la gorge pour lui signifier sa présence. Le blond se tourna alors vers la jeune fille et eut le souffle coupé devant tant prestance et de charisme.

« Oh Mademoiselle Granger, n'est ce pas ? Draco Malfoy» fit le susnommé avec un sourire Ultrabright.

Le blond lui tendit la main afin qu'elle la serre.

« Euh, oui, hum, bonjour. »

« Bonjour, installez vous je vous prie. »

La brune s'assit sur le sofa en se tortillant les mains. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce tailleur.

« Bien. Alors si je comprends bien vous connaissez Daniel Murdock ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

«Hum, oui en réalité il s'agit de mon meilleur ami. » admit Hermione.

« Oh vraiment ? Détendez vous Miss Granger, l'anthropophagie ne fais pas partie de mon régime alimentaire. » déclara Monsieur-Sourire-De-L'année. « Très bien alors je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste votre travail. Tout d'abord vous devrez emménager chez moi. Donc désolé de vous l'apprendre comme ça mais finit les soirées devant des films à l'eau de rose avec pot de glace d'un kilo et pyjamas rose bonbon. »

_Comment il sait ça lui ?!_

« Mes pyjamas ne sont pas rose bonbon ! » s'indigna Hermione.

« Vous m'en voyez ravi. » fit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Donc où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Donc vous emménagerez dans ma résidence principale. Vous me suivrez partout où j'irais. Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour préparer vos affaires. »

« Attendez, attendez Mr Malfoy. Vous voulez dire que je suis engagée ? Je veux dire comme ça ? »

La brune fronça les sourcils ne semblant pas être sûre de ce que son hypothétique futur patron lui disait.

« Oui, il me ne voulez plus de ce travail ? » fit le blond incertain.

« Si, si bien sûr. Mais vous ne me faites pas passer un entretien ou un truc du genre ? »

Draco esquissa un sourire.

'_Un truc du genre ?D'où sort cette fille bon sang ?_ _'_

« N'est ce pas ce que nous faisons en ce moment même ? »

« Ouais, enfin, je veux dire oui. »

« Bien. Donc pour ce qui est du salaire, nous commencerons avec 2500 gallions par mois et nous verrons par la suite pour une augmentation si votre travail me...»

La brune retint un hoquet de surprise et s'étouffa.

_'2500 gallions ?!'_

Draco lui tendit une bouteille de San Pellegrino. Elle en but une longue gorgée et souffla.

« Ça va mieux ? Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? » lui demanda le jeune homme en se retenant de rire.

« Désolée. Donc vous disiez 2500 Gallions ? » fit la brune, l'air de vouloir se mettre à pleurer.

« Oui. Cela vous semble peu ? »

« Vous plaisantez ?! C'est bien plus qu'assez ! C'est même trop je trouve. »

« Vous... trouvez que c'est...trop ? »

Malfoy haussa les sourcils. _'C'est vrai que cette fille est différente.'_ Il esquissa un sourire et la jeune fille se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Bien. Avez vous des questions Miss Granger ? » reprit-il après de longues secondes.

« En fait oui. Que vais-je devoir faire concrètement ? » demanda la brune en tortillant ses mains.

« Me suivre partout. Prendre mes rendez-vous. Vous occuper de mon agenda. M'épiler les sourcils. Sortir mes poubelles. Laver mes caleçons. Entre autre. »

Il levait ses doigts un à un au fur et à mesure de son énumération. La brune, elle, avait les yeux exorbités. _'Laver ses caleçons ?!'_

Voyant que la jeune femme faisait les gros yeux semblait sur le point de rendre son petit déjeuner, le patron ne put faire durer son supplice plus longtemps.

« Je plaisantais Miss Granger. » Il la vit nettement souffler et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « Pour ce qui est des poubelles. » ajouta-t-il en balayant négligemment sa main, ne pouvant se retenir.

« Je.. Je dois laver vos caleçons ? » demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix de souris.

« C'est la seule chose qui vous a marquée ? » pouffa-t-il. Il marqua une pause. « Bon d'accord, non. »

« Il faudrait savoir Mr Malfoy. » fit la jeune fille qui en avait marre d'être prise pour une cruche.

« Oh je plaisantais Miss Granger ! Je m'ennuie moi ici vous savez ! » s'exclama le patron en s'étirant. « Bon. Je disais donc. » il fit craquer ses doigts un à un. « Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour empaqueter vos petites affaires et tout. Riley -mon chauffeur- passera vous prendre à seize heures, cela vous convient-il Miss Granger ?

« Euh... Et bien ma foi, oui. Enfin je crois. » fit la brune.

« Merveilleux ! » s'extasia le blond en frappant dans ses mains. « Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit Miss Granger. » il se leva du sofa. « Voulez-vous un café ? Ou un thé peut-être ? » s'enquit-il poliment.

« Un café s'il vous plaît. » répondit Hermione en tortillant ses petites mains.

« Cassie ! Deux cafés ! » brailla le blond dans son téléphone.

_'Quel personnage aimable celui là !' _pensa Hermione.

Blondie Numéro Deux entra dans le bureau avec un plateau sans frapper.

« Autre chose Mr Malfoy ? » minauda la bimbo.

« Non. » lui répondit sèchement son patron.

La blonde ressortit du bureau, non sans avoir jeté un regard ultra-réfrigérant à Hermione.

« Elle est sympathique n'est ce pas ? » fit Malfoy qui n'avait pas raté le regard de sa secrétaire.

« Oui, très. » répondit Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

« Je tiens à vous mettre en garde tout de même. »

« Contre quoi ? » demanda la brune.

« Contre Cassie. Et toutes les autres. Elles vont faire de votre vie un Enfer. » rétorqua philosophiquement le patron en portant la tasse de café à ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? » s'affola la jeune fille.

« Parce que vous êtes nouvelle. Et brune aussi. » dit-il simplement.

« Pourquoi le fait que je sois brune soit dérangeant ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour rien. Comme ça. » répondit Malfoy, mal à l'aise pour la première de l'entretien. « Bon. Je vais devoir écourter notre entretien. J'ai un rendez-vous avec ma merveilleuse famille dans une demie heure. » il scruta sa Rolex. « Et je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard ou je n'aurais plus de tête. » gloussa-t-il.

« Bien, je ne vous retiens pas dans ce cas. » fit Hermione en se levant.

« Ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer Miss Granger. Je suis sûr que notre collaboration se déroulera sous les meilleurs hospices. »

« Je l'espère. Bonne journée Mr Malfoy. »

« À demain Miss Granger. »

La jeune fille quitta le bureau de son patron sous les regards noirs de la Team-Secrétaires-Blondes.

En quittant l'édifice, elle aspira un bon bol d'air frais et appela un taxi pour rentrer chez elle afin de commencer à préparer ses cartons.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonchour, bonchour. Je sais, je sais. Lancez moi vos tomates pourries et tout et tout. MAIS j'ai une excellente raison à mon absence prolongée. J'ai comme qui dirait un polichinelle dans le tiroir... Oui je suis enceinte! Bon vous vous en foutez peut être un peu mais je voulais partager ça avec vous :) Voilà, voilà. Que dire d'autre?... Ah oui, merci encore à vous tous pour les reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur :') Bref je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre et donnez m'en des nouvelles les friends! Bisous, bisous!

* * *

En arrivant chez elle, Hermione soupira en se laissant tomber le long de sa porte d'entrée. Quelle journée ! En peu de temps elle avait non seulement décroché un très bon poste avec un salaire mirobolant, elle allait habiter dans une résidence et en plus elle travaillait pour Apollon en personne !

Elle se leva et s'affala à côté de Prada sur le canapé. Sa chienne lui lança un regard torve et Hermione lui raconta sa journée.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire Prada ? Quand je te dis que ce type est beau, c'est pas juste beau, c'est... Rha je sais pas. On dirait qu'il n'est pas humain. Un genre de Carlisle Cullen tu vois le deal ?» monologua la brune, tirant sur sa cigarette, alors qu'elle lui racontait sa rencontre avec Draco Malfoy.

La chienne laissa échapper un glapissement de désespoir et posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa maîtresse.

« Je sais. Ne pas m'attarder sur le physique. Mais je n'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi ! » râla Hermione.

Prada aboya faiblement.

« Tu ne me crois pas capable de résister ? »

Regard goguenard du canidé.

« Bon on va faire autrement alors. » elle posa sa main droite sur son cœur et récita solennellement.

« En vertu des liens qui nous unissent toi et moi, Prada, je te promet que je tâcherais de ne pas me laisser subjuguer par la beauté surnaturelle de mon futur patron. Voilà, satisfaite ? » demanda la jeune femme à sa fidèle amie.

Aboiement de Prada.

« Magnifique, nous trouvons enfin un terrain d'entente. » elle caressa la tête de sa chienne et se leva brusquement. « Merde ! Mes cartons ! T'aurais pu me prévenir Prada ! » elle se propulsa à vitesse grand V de son salon et commença à sortir ses vêtements de son armoire pour commencer à faire ses cartons.

_'Un peu de musique serait la bienvenue.'_

Elle se dirigea vers sa chaîne hi-fi et mit _'Jump'_ de Van Halen en route. Elle retourna à la préparation de ses cartons en chantant et dansant joyeusement avec Prada.

Ce n'est qu'à vingt deux heures trente que la jeune femme sortit enfin la tête des nombreux cartons. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, elle se dirigea dans sa cuisine et se servit un verre de Chardonais bien frais. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux et songea avec lassitude qu'elle ne reviendrai plus dans son appartement de si tôt. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Prada. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas prévenu son patron qu'elle avait une chienne. Et s'il refusait qu'elle la prenne ? Oh non. Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? Elle se dirigea vers sa fidèle amie, un air coupable sur le visage. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit la tête entre ses mains.

« Écoute mon bébé. Je pense que nous allons avoir un gros problème. Alors voilà. Je pense que tu ne pourras m'accompagner dans ma nouvelle maison. » Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente de la plainte lâchée par Prada. « Je sais. Mais je te promet que je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu puisses venir vivre avec moi. C'est promis. » fit la brune en serrant sa chienne contre elle.

Pour se faire pardonner, Hermione passa une soirée DVD entre filles avec Prada, ne mettant que les films préférés de sa chienne. Car oui, Prada était peut être une chienne, mais elle avait quand même ses préférences cinématographiques. Des films divers et variés, notamment 'Le Diable s'habille en Prada', 'Confessions d'une accro au shopping' ou encore sa série du moment 'Ugly Betty'.

Cependant malgré cette légère consolation, Prada ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieuse. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Hermione. Elle connaissait sa maîtresse depuis qu'elle était toute petite ! Si Hermione ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec elle, ou allait-elle aller ? Hors de question de retourner à la fourrière, ça jamais ! Plutôt trépasser que de retourner dans ce trou à rats ! Prada renifla dédaigneusement et avala la cuillerée de glace vanille-passion que lui tendait sa jolie maîtresse. Vanille-passion... Sa glace préférée. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas quitter Hermione. Cette femme était la bonté et la gentillesse incarnée !

Quand 'La Belle et la Bête' était rendu au générique de fin, Prada sursauta en sentant la tête d'Hermione partir sur le côté signe que sa maîtresse s'était endormie. La chienne se leva sur la pointe des pattes avant d'attraper un pan de la couverture posée négligemment sur le bout du canapé. Elle recouvrit délicatement Hermione, éteignit la télévision et le lecteur de DVD et se rallongea à ses côtés. Aussitôt elle se sentit emmenée au pays des songes.

Lorsque son Iphone se mit à sauter joyeusement au rythme des vibrations de son réveille, Hermione ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Elle sentit une couverture glisser sur elle pour se retrouver à terre. Elle remarqua seulement qu'exténuée comme elle était, elle ne s'était même pas endormie dans son lit. Heureusement que sa chienne était là pour la couvrir, elle aurait attrapé une pneumonie à l'heure qu'il est. Elle s'étira comme un chat et se tourna vers sa chienne. Elle lui caressa la tête,Prada semblait assez satisfaite de son réveil.

« Bonjour ma grande. Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda la brune.

Pour toute réponse, elle n'obtint qu'un long bâillement de la part de son amie.

« Et bien dis donc. Rappel moi de ne plus te donner de glace vanille-passion avant de dormir. » lui fit malicieusement la jeune femme.

Sa chienne n'étant pas de son avis, aboya longuement.

« Bon ça va, j'ai compris ! Tu auras toujours ta glace, promis ! » s'exclama Hermione en levant les mains en signe de bonne foi. « Je vais me laver. Et je te préviens, n'essaie pas de forcer le frigo, je vois tout. » lui dit-elle en pointant ses yeux avec son index son majeur, tandis que Prada poussait une plainte étouffée.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Elle laissa l'eau chaude dénouer ses muscles engourdis à cause de l'emballage de ses cartons de la veille. Une fois sa douche prise, elle coupa l'eau et s'enroula dans une serviette épaisse. La brune se hâta de se préparer car son estomac criait famine. Elle prépara son café et ses toasts à la pâte à tartiner. Quand elle scruta l'horloge, elle vit qu'il n'était que dix heures du matin. Elle avait encore le temps de se préparer en attendant l'arrivée du chauffeur de Mr Malfoy.

À quinze heures trente, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à débarrasser les derniers vestiges de ses Granola, Hermione entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir en oubliant de vérifier l'indentité du nouvel arrivant dans le judas. Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea. Devant elle, se tenait nul autre que son ex-petit ami, Kyle.

« Bonjour Hermione. » lui fit le scélérat, la bouche en cœur. Il lui tendit un bouquet de roses rouges.

« ... »

« Et bien, tu as perdu ta langue ? » gloussa le moribond.

« Qu'est ce tu fou chez moi ? » demanda enfin Hermione, d'une voix polaire, avant de jeter le bouquet aux ordures.

« Euh... Je voulais juste venir te rendre visite pour avoir de tes nouvelles voilà. » fit le traître.

« Mais bien sûr voyons, entre, entre, fais comme chez toi ! » fit la brune avec un faux sourire enjoué, qui n'augurait rien de bon pour le mécréant.

Celui-ci pénétra dans l'appartement de la jeune fille, l'air totalement décontracté.

« Alors ? Tu vis toujours seule ? » lui demanda le fumier en laissant tomber ses horribles fesses sur le magnifique canapé d'Hermione.

Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse de ce... Elle n'avait même pas de mots adéquats pour le qualifier !

« Oui. » fit-elle sèchement.

« D'accord. Et pas de petit copain ? » lui demanda sournoisement le saligaud.

Hermione réfléchit un quart de seconde à la réponse à fournir. N'était-ce pas là un occasion en or de clouer le bec à ce sale prétentieux ? Un sourire machiavélique fleura sur ses lèvres.

« En fait si. Il est très connu vois-tu. Il travaille pour lui-même quoi. Il est blond et fichtrement sexy. » fit la brune avec sourire rêveur.

« Ah oui ? Et où est-il ce beau gosse ? » demanda Kyle en bougonnant.

« Pas ici. »

« Merci j'avais remarqué. Mais existe-il réellement ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire méprisant.

« Bien sûr qu'il existe tas de merde ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Pourquoi j'irais inventer un mensonge pareil... » explosa Hermione avant d'être interrompue par la sonnette. Elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva en face de son patron. Minute. Son patron ? Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là celui-ci ?

« Miss Granger. » fit l'Apollon en faisant une petite révérence. « Comment allez vous ? » continua-t-il avec son sourire Colgate Fraîcheur Bonne Haleine Assurée 24H/24.

La brune trop hébétée par le charisme de son-diablement sexy- patron, secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées au clairs.

« Hermione ? Qui c'est ? » brailla l'abruti du salon.

« Qui est-ce ? » chuchota son patron.

« Mon ex. Une vraie plaie. » fit Hermione à voix basse.

« Allons nous amuser. » gloussa le blond avant de prendre Hermione par la taille et de l'entraîner dans le salon.

« Bonjour. Draco Malfoy. » se présenta le patron en tendant la main à un Kyle abasourdi.

« Malfoy ?... _LE_ Draco Malfoy ?... »bégaya-t-il.

« En chair et en cheveux mon cher. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda-t-il prétentieusement.

« Ky...Kyle Amell. » balbutia l'idiot. « Vous... Vous êtes le mec d'Hermione ? » demanda-t-il en reniflant dédaigneusement.

« Le … _Mec_ ? Où avez vous appris à vous exprimer ainsi en présence d'une délicieuse jeune femme mon ami ? » demanda Draco en levant le menton.

« Arrêtez votre char. C'est vrai que vous êtes votre propre patron ou je sais pas trop quoi, comme l'a dit Hermione ? » questionna Kyle.

Draco se tourna discrètement vers Hermione, qui li fit une petit sourire d'excuse.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais après tout vous me connaissez, non ? »

« Ouais si on veut. » dit-il avant de s'allumer une cigarette. « Dis donc ma jolie, t'as pêché le gros lot. Riche et tout le tintouin. » il balaya sa main négligemment. « Dis faudrait que t'essaie de lui soutirer un max de fric pour quand on sera de nouveau ensemble...» Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le courroux céleste s'abattit sur sa joue. Ou plutôt Hermione le gifla si fort que sa main en devint rouge.

« Putain le con ! Oh le con ! » elle se mit à sautiller sur place en tenant sa main entre ses cuisses.

« Elle m'as frappé. La garce m'as frappé. _Moi_. » psalmodiait sans cesse Kyle.

Draco accourut dans la cuisine et prit une poche de glace pour Hermione. Celle-ci semblait à l'agonie.

« Tiens. Met ça sur ta main. » lui dit Draco d'un ton doux.

« Merci. » Elle se releva et regarda Kyle. Celui-ci eut soudain peur. Très peur. Hermione semblait comme, tout droit sortie du film 'L'Exorciste'. Elle fit un pas vers lui. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé Kivik de chez Ikea. Elle pointa son index -de rouge carmin vernis- sur lui.

« Montre à nouveau ta tête de fouine et je te noie dans de la glycérine. »

Elle s'avança de nouveau d'un pas. Il se recula un peu plus dans le canapé.

« Encore des allusions comme cella là et je t'envoie dans l'Au Delà. »

Elle s'avança de nouveau d'un pas. Il se recula un peu plus dans le canapé.

« Maintenant sors de chez moi ou je te fais une démonstration de ma ceinture rose de karatéka. »

Elle s'avança de nouveau d'un pas et son index se retrouva à deux millimètres du nez de Kyle, ce qui le fit loucher. Et trembler.

« Sors. »

Son ex détala tel un lapin devant un Beretta. Draco quand à lui se contentait de ricaner. Elle se retourna soudain vers lui, son rire mourut dans sa gorge, et il comprit pourquoi l'autre gugus avait eu si peur. Hermione était terr-fi-ante. Il recula instinctivement en levant les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

« Du calme hein. Je.. J'ai rien fait moi. » trembla le patron de façon théâtrale.

« Calmez vous je ne vais pas vous manger voyons ! » maugréa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je suis désolée de vous avoir infligé cela. Kyle est vraiment... »

« Con. » la coupa-t-il.

« Tout à fait. » sourit la brune.

« Bon, que diriez vous que l'on se mette en route pour chez moi maintenant ? » proposa le blond.

« Avec plaisir. » Hermione se dirigea dans sa chambre pour vérifier qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée. En revenant elle fut surprise de découvrir son patron -assis sur son canapé- et Prada -la tête posée sur ce dernier- se faisant caresser. Draco releva la tête en s'apercevant de sa présence.

« Oh vous voilà. Dites moi, qu'aviez vous l'intention de faire de cette beauté ? » fit-il en désignant Prada.

« Euh... En fait j'avais oublié de vous parler d'elle. Et je ne sais pas si vous accepteriez de l'héberger également... » fit la brune en se tortillant sur place.

« Et si je refuse ? Vous la laisseriez ici ? » s'exclama le blond incrédule.

« Non je la confierais à des amis. »

« Bon eh bien... Mon manoir est assez grand pour accueillir une autre résidente ! » dit-il en joignant ses mains sous son menton. « Au fait, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Prada. » répondit Hermione.

« Prada ? » demanda le blond, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir entendu.

« Prada. » acquiesça Hermione.

« Prada ? Comme Prada ? La marque ? » demanda-t-il n'y croyant toujours pas.

« Oui, bon ! Je suis une fan de mode. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin. » maugréa la brune avec humeur.

« D'accord. » fit le blond en secouant la tête.

Pendant leur échange, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Prada les observaient un a un, alors qu'ils se renvoyaient son prénom à la face. Voilà, elle avait une migraine _et_ un torticolis. La chienne secoua la tête et bailla pour montrer son impatience.

« Oui on y va Prada. » gloussa le patron.

« Arrêtez de vous moquer d'elle ! » s'insurgea Hermione.

« Je ne me moque pas d'elle mais de vous. » dit-il avant de rire à gorge déployée.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement avec quelques cartons et les chargèrent à l'arrière de la... la _limousine_ ?! Elle n'allait vraiment pas s'y faire. Ce type était décidément trop riche. Hermione grimpa à l'arrière du véhicule tandis que Prada suivait Draco telle son ombre. Hermione attendit que la chienne soit près d'elle pour lui dire quelque chose.

« Traîtresse. » chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille de la chienne.


End file.
